Hektor Servadac/II/17
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Hektor Servadac ROZDZIAŁ XVII. Traktujący o wielkiej kwestyi powrotu na ziemię i o śmiałym projekcie porucznika Prokopa. Po powrocie Hektor Servadac uwiadomił hrabiego Timaszewa o rezultacie swoich odwiedzin u Anglików. Nie zataił przed nim, że Ceuta została sprzedaną przez Hiszpanów, którzy zresztą żadnego nie mieli prawa jej sprzedawać, i zamilczał tylko o swoich osobistych zamiarach. Postanowiono zatem obyć się bez Anglików, skoro nie chcą przybyć do Ziemi Gorącej. Uprzedzono ich o niebezpieczeństwie. Do nich teraz należało wywikłać się z niego podług swego rozumienia. Pozostawała teraz do rozważenia ważna kwestya nowego spotkania się komety z ziemskim sferoidą. W zasadzie potrzeba było za prawdziwy cud uważać, że kapitan Servadac, jego towarzysze, zwierzęta, jednem słowem wszystkie żyjące istoty przy pierwszem starciu zostały przy życiu. Pochodziło to bezwątpienia ztąd, że ruch zwolna był miarkowany nieznanemi okolicznościami. Czy na ziemi zostały jakie ofiary? o tem miano się później dowiedzieć. W każdym razie rzecz była pewna, że nikt z tych, którzy byli porwani, tak na wyspie Gurbi, jak w Gibraltarze, na Ceucie, Magdalenie i Formenterze, nie ucierpiał osobiście od starcia. Miałoż być tak i przy powrocie ? Według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa nie można było na to liczyć. Był to dzień 10 listopada, kiedy zaczęto traktować o tej ważnej kwestyi; hrabia, kapitan Servadac, porucznik Prokop zeszli się w tej pieczarze, która im służyła za wspólną salę. Ben-Zuf był naturalnie dopuszczony do posiedzenia. Co się tyczy Palmiryna Rosette regularnie wzywanego, ten stanowczo oświadczył, że nie przyjdzie, gdyż sprawa ta pod żadnym względem go nie obchodzi. Od czasu zniknięcia swej kochanej Neriny nie mógł się on pocieszyć. Zagrożony teraz utratą swego komety, jak już utracił jego satelitę, chciał astronom, aby go zostawiono w spokoju. Co też uczyniono. Kapitan Servadac i hrabia, coraz chłodniejsi dla siebie, nic nie zdradzili ze swoich ukrytych myśli i rozprawiali o kwestyi w interesie powszechnym. Kapitan Servadac pierwszy zaczął mówić i to temi słowy: — Panowie — powiedział — oto mamy dziś 10 listopada. Jeżeli obliczenia mojego exprofesora są dokładne — a powinny być takiemi — to za pięćdziesiąt i jeden dni nastąpi nowe spotkanie ziemi z kometą. Czy w przewidywaniu tego wypadku należy nam przedsięwziąć jakie środki ostrożności? — Rzecz widoczna, kapitanie, że należy odpowiedział hrabia — ale czy możemy cokolwiek przedsięwziąć, czy nie jesteśmy zupełnie zdani na łaskę Opatrzności. — Opatrzność nie zabrania myśleć o sobie, panie hrabio — odparł kapitan Servadac. — Przeciwnie. — Czy masz pan jaki gotowy pomysł w tym względzie, kapitanie Servadac? — Żadnego, co prawda. — Jakto, — powiedział wówczas Ben-Zuf — tacy uczeni, jak panowie, za pozwoleniem ich łaskawości, nie są zdolni pokierować tą dyabelską kometą, gdzie chcą i jak chcą. — Naprzód nie jesteśmy uczeni, Ben-Zufie — odpowiedział kapitan Servadac — a gdybyśmy nawet byli, tobyśmy także nic nie mogli zrobić. Patrz, czy Palmiryn Rosette, no ten jest uczony... — Ale z brzydką gębą — powiedział Ben-Zuf. — Być może, ale uczony, a przecież nie może przeszkodzić Gallii by powróciła na ziemię. — Ale w takim razie do czego nauka? — Najczęściej, ażeby się dowiadywać, że się jeszcze wszystkiego nie umie — odpowiedział hrabia. — Panowie — rzekł porucznik Prokop — jest rzeczą pewną, że w nowem starciu rozmaite nieszczęścia nam zagrażają. Jeżeli pozwolicie, to je wyliczę, a zobaczymy, czy podobna je zwalczyć, a przynajmniej złagodzić ich następstwa. — Mów Prokopie — odpowiedział hrabia. — Wszyscy tak spokojnie rozmawiali o tych rzeczach, jak gdyby one ich wcale nie dotyczyły. — Panowie — rozpoczął porucznik Prokop — potrzeba się naprzód zapytać, jakim sposobem może się odbyć to nowe spotkanie komety z globem ziemskim. Zobaczymy następnie, czego się należy lękać lub spodziewać w każdym z możliwych wypadków. — Nic logiczniejszego — odpowiedział kapitan Servadac — ale nie zapominajmy, że dwa te ciała niebieskie dążą jedno ku drugiemu, i że w chwili starcia szybkość ich wynosić będzie dziewięćdziesiąt tysięcy mil francuskich na godzinę. — Dwa ładne pociągi — pozwolił sobie dorzucić Ben-Zuf. — Zobaczmy więc, jak się może odbyć starcie — ciągnął dalej porucznik Prokop. — Dwie te gwiazdy mogą się spotkać albo ukośnie, albo prostopadle. W pierwszym wypadku może się zdarzyć, że Gallia tylko muśnie ziemię, jak za pierwszym razem, i oderwawszy od niej kilka kawałków, dalej krążyć będzie w przestrzeni. Ale zruszonąby była ze swojej orbity i mało mielibyśmy szans, gdybyśmy to przeżyli, ujrzeć kiedykolwiek naszych bliźnich. — Zaspokoiłoby to życzenia Palmiryna Rosette, ale nie nasze, — zrobił uwagę rozsądny Ben-Zuf. — Zostawmy więc na stronie tę hypotezę — odpowiedział hrabia. — Znamy już dostatecznie jej korzystne i niekorzystne strony, przystąpmy zatem do uderzenia bezpośredniego, to jest do wypadku, w którym Gallia uderzywszy się o ziemię, zostałaby na niej. — Jak brodawka na twarzy — powiedział Ben-Zuf. — Cicho, Ben-Zuf — rzekł do niego Hektor Servadac. — Dobrze, mój kapitanie. — Zobaczmy więc — mówił dalej porucznik Prokop — jakie hypotezy przedstawia starcie bezpośrednie. Przedewszystkiem należy przypuścić, że ponieważ massa ziemi jest o wiele większą od massy Gallii, nie będzie więc powstrzymaną w biegu i uniesie z sobą kometę. — To się przypuszcza — odpowiedział kapitan Servadac. — Otóż, panowie, w hypotezie prostopadłego uderzenia, Gallia przylgnie do ziemi albo tą częścią swej powierzchni, którą my zajmujemy na równiku, albo częścią zajmowaną przez naszych antypodów, albo nareszcie jednym z dwóch swoich biegunów. We wszystkich tych wypadkach wszelkie prawdopodobieństwo przemawia za tem, że żadna z istot żyjących na Gallii nie przeżyje tego starcia. — Wytłómacz się, poruczniku — powiedział kapitan Servadac. — Jeżeli będziemy w chwili starcia na części równika ścierającej się, zostaniemy rozmiażdżeni. — To się rozumie — powiedział Ben-Zuf. — Jeżeli będziemy w antypodach uderzającej części, to oprócz pewności zdruzgotania, ponieważ szybkość, która nas ożywia, nagle zostanie powstrzymaną — co się równa uderzeniu — mamy jeszcze pewność uduszenia się. W istocie, atmosfera gallicka zmięsza się z atmosferą ziemską, a my znalazłszy się na szczycie góry, na sto mil wysokiej, którą utworzy Gallia na ziemi, nie będziemy mieli dostatecznego do oddychania powietrza. — A jeżeli Gallia uderzy o ziemię jednym ze swoich dwóch biegunów? — zapytał hrabia. — W takim razie — odpowiedział porucznik Prokop — będziemy nieuniknienie podrzuceni a potem podruzgotani w straszliwem spadnięciu. — Bardzo dobrze — powiedział Ben-Zuf. — Dodaję, że w razie niemożliwym, gdyby żadna z tych hypotez nie miała miejsca, zostaniemy niechybnie spaleni. — Spaleni? — powiedział Hektor Servadac. — Tak, gdyż kiedy szybkość Gallii, zniweczona przeszkodą, zamieni się w ciepło, kometa cały lub w części spali się pod wpływem temperatury, która podniesie się do kilku tysięcy stopni. Wszystko, co mówił porucznik Prokop, było ściśle dokładnem. Słuchacze patrzali nań i słuchali wywodu jego hypotez bez szczególnego podziwienia. — Ale, panie Prokopie — powiedział Ben-Zuf, — jeżeli Gallia wpadnie do morza?... — Jakkolwiek głębokim jest Atlantyk i Ocean spokojny — odpowiedział porucznik Prokop — a głębokość ich nie przenosi kilku mil — poduszka ta wodna będzie zawsze niedostateczną do osłabienia ciosu. Wszystkie zatem następstwa, które tylko co wskazałem, miałyby miejsce... — Z dodatkiem jeszcze utopienia się... — dorzucił Ben-Zuf. — Tak więc, panowie — powiedział kapitan Servadac — być połamanymi, utopionymi, podruzgotanymi, uduszonymi lub upieczonymi — oto los, który nas czeka, w jakikolwiek sposób odbędzie się spotkanie. — Tak, kapitanie Servadac — odpowiedział bez wahania porucznik Prokop. — A więc — rzekł Ben-Zuf — jeżeli tak jest, to zostaje nam tylko jedna rzecz do zrobienia! — A to jaka? — zapytał Hektor Servadac. — Opuścić Galię przed uderzeniem. — Jakim sposobem? — O! sposób jest bardzo prosty — odpowiedział spokojnie Ben-Zuf. — Nie ma go. — Kto wie? — powiedział porucznik Prokop. Wszystkich oczy zwróciły się na porucznika, który objąwszy głowę rękami rozmyślał nad jakimś śmiałym projektem. — Kto wie — powtórzył — a jakkolwiek zuchwałym wydać się mój plan może, sądzę, iż należy go spróbować. — Mój Prokopie — powiedział hrabia. Porucznik przez kilka chwil jeszcze pozostał pogrążony w rozmyślaniach — potem rzekł: — Ben-Zuf wskazał nam jedyną drogę, jakiej się chwycie mamy: opuścić Gallię przed uderzeniem. — Czyż to podobna? — zapytał hrabia. — Tak... być może.., tak! — I w jakiż sposób. — Za pomocą balonu!... — Balon! — zawołał kapitan Servadac. — Ależ to zużyty środek ten pański balon! Nawet w romansach już nie śmią się nim posługiwać! — Zechciejcie mię posłuchać, panowie, — ciągnął dalej porucznik Prokop, z lekka brwi marszcząc. — Jeżeli tylko będziemy znali dokładnie chwilę, w której nastąpi starcie, to na godzinę przedtem możemy wznieść się w atmosferę Gallii. Ta atmosfera uniesie nas ze swą nabytą szybkością; ale przed spotkaniem może się zmięszać z atmosferą ziemską, i jest rzeczą możliwą, że balon niejako prześliźnie się z jednej atmosfery do drugiej, unikając prostopadłego uderzenia, i że się utrzyma w powietrzu, podczas gdy się starcie odbywać będzie. — Dobrze, Prokopie — odrzekł hrabia — rozumiemy cię, i to co powiedziałeś, zrobimy. — Na sto szans — ciągnął porucznik Prokop — mamy dziewięćdziesiąt przeciw sobie. — Dziewięćdziesiąt! — Przynajmniej to jest rzeczą pewną, że w chwili, gdy ruch jego obrotowy powstrzymany zostanie, balon spali się. — I on także? — zawołał Ben-Zuf. — l on tak samo, jak kometa — odpowiedział Prokop... — chyba że w tem zmięszaniu się dwóch atmosfer... Nie wiem dobrze... trudnoby mi było powiedzieć... ale, zdaje mi się, że lepiej będzie w chwili uderzenia opuścić grunt Gallii. — Tak! tak! — powiedział kapitan Servadac. — Choćby była tylko jedna szansa dobra na sto tysięcy złych, to my jej spróbujemy! — Ale nie mamy czem napełnić balonu, nie mamy wodoru... — rzekł hrabia. — Wystarczy dla nas powietrze gorące — odpowiedział Prokop — gdyż nie potrzebujemy dłużej nad godzinę utrzymywać się w powietrzu. — Dobrze — rzekł kapitan Servadac... — mongolfierka... to prostsze i łatwiejsze do zrobienia... Ale pokrywa?... — Wykroimy ją z żagli Dobryny, które mają płótno lekkie i mocne... — Dobrze mówisz, Prokopie — odpowiedział hrabia. — Ty, doprawdy, masz odpowiedź na wszystko. — Hurra! brawo! — zawołał Ben-Zuf na zakończenie. W istocie zuchwały był plan zaproponowany przez porucznika Prokopa. Ale ponieważ przy wszelkich innych hypotezach zguba Gallijczyków była nieuchronną, potrzeba więc było próbować w ten sposób szczęścia, i to nieodzownie. W tym celu potrzeba było znać dokładnie nie tylko godzinę, ale minutę, a nawet, jeśli podobna, sekundę, w której miało nastąpić starcie. Kapitan Servadac podjął się zapytać oto Palmiryna Rosette, przedsiębiorąc wszelkie środki ostrożności. Od tego więc czasu poczęto pod kierownictwem porucznika budowę mongolfierki. Miała być tak wielkich rozmiarów, aby mogla zabrać wszystkich mieszkańców Ziemi Gorącej, w liczbie dwudziestu trzech, — gdyż co się tyczy Anglików z Gibraltaru i Ceuty, to po ich odmowie, nie było się co o nich troszczyć. Oprócz tego porucznik Prokop postanowił zaopatrzyć się w środki, któreby mu dały możność unoszenia się dłuższy czas w powietrzu, po starciu, gdyby balon ocalał. Mogła się bowiem zdarzyć potrzeba poszukania odpowiedniego miejsca do spuszczenia się na ziemię, i chodziło o to, aby balon nie zrobił zawodu. Dla tego postanowiono zabrać z sobą pewną ilość palnego materyału, trawy lub słomy suchej, dla ogrzewania wewnętrznego powietrza mongolfierki. Tego sposobu niegdyś używali pierwsi aeronauci. Żagle Dobryny, złożone w Ulu Niny, zrobione były z bardzo gęstej tkaniny, którą bardzo łatwo można było zrobić jeszcze bardziej nieprzenikalną za pomocą pokostu. Wszystkie potrzebne ingredyencye znajdowały się w ładunku Hanzy, a zatem porucznik mógł niemi rozporządzać. Wykroił on starannie model do wykrawywania pasów z płótna. Praca ta odbyła się szczęśliwie, i wszystkich użyto do zszywania tych pasów — wszystkich, nie wykluczając i małej Niny. Majtkowie, bardzo wyćwiczeni w tego rodzaju robotach, pokazywali Hiszpanom, jak ci mają robić, i nowy warsztat nie próżnował. Powiedziało się wszystkich — ale z wyjątkiem żyda, którego nieobecności nikt nie żałował, i Palmiryna Rosette, który nawet nie chciał wiedzieć o tem, że budowano mongolfierkę. W tych robotach upłynął cały miesiąc. Kapitan Servadac nie znalazł był jeszcze sposobności, aby zadać swemu ex-profesorowi pytanie, dotyczące nowego starcia komety z ziemią. Palmiryn Rosette był nieprzystępny. Nie widywano go całymi dniami: Ponieważ temperatura w dzień stała się już prawie znośną, znów się ulokował w swojem obserwatoryum i nikogo tam nie puszczał. Pierwsze pytanie kapitana Servadac w tej mierze bardzo źle przyjął. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek zrozpaczony z powodu powrotu na ziemię, nie chciał się zajmować niebezpieczeństwami spotkania się z ziemią, ani cokolwiek uczynić dla powszechnego ratunku. A przecież była to rzecz najważniejsza — dowiedzieć się z najściślejszą dokładnością o chwili, w której dwa te ciała niebieskie połączą się z sobą z szybkością 27 mil na sekundę. Kapitan Servadac musiał więc cierpliwie czekać, i czekał cierpliwie. Tymczasem Gallia ciągle zbliżała się do słońca. Tarcza ziemska widocznie się powiększała w oczach Gallijczyków. Kometa przez miesiąc listopad przebyła 59 milionów mil i 1 grudnia była już tylko o 78 milionów mil odległą od słońca. Temperatura znacznie się podniosła i wywołała pękanie lodów i odwilż. Wspaniały był widok wyzwalającego się z pęt zimowych morza. Dał się słyszeć „wielki głos lodów,“ jak mówią rybacy polujący na wieloryby. Na pochyłościach wulkanu i wybrzeża zaczęły się wić kapryśnie pierwsze strugi wody. W kilka dni zaimprowizowały się potoki i kaskady. Śniegi leżące na wyżynach wszędzie się topiły. Jednocześnie na widnokręgu zaczęły się ukazywać wyziewy. Powoli uformowały się z nich obłoki i bystro się przenosiły gnane wiatrem, który zamilkł był na całą długą zimę gallicką. Można się było spodziewać bliskich zamętów w atmosferze, ale był to właśnie powrót życia za ciepłem i światłem na powierzchnią komety. Wszelako stały się wówczas dwa przewidziane wypadki, które sprowadziły zniszczenie gallickiej marynarki. W chwili pękania lodów dwumasztowiec i statek kupiecki były jeszcze wywieszone na sto stóp nad powierzchnią morza. Olbrzymi ich piedestał z lekka się pochylił i pochylał się wciąż bardziej w miarę tajania. Miało im wkrótce zabraknąć podstawy, opłukiwanej cieplejszemi wodami, podobnie jak to się dzieje z lodowemi górami na morzu północnem lodowatem. Niepodobna było ocalić statków; zastąpić je miała mongolfierka. W nocy z 12 na 13 grudnia lody ostatecznie popękały. W skutek naruszenia równowagi masy lodowe powywracały się. Zginęły Hanza i Dobryna, rozbiwszy się o rafy nadbrzeżne. Ta klęska, której oczekiwano, której nie można było zapobiedz, nie wywarła zbyt boleśnego wrażenia na kolonistów. Zabrakło im tylko czegoś, co z ziemi z sobą zabrali. Ale niepodobna opowiedzieć narzekał Izaaka Hakhabuta na widok nagłego zniszczenia jego statku i przekleństw, które ciskał na złą rasę. Obwiniał on kapitana Servadac i jego towarzyszy. Gdyby go nie zmuszono sprowadzić Hanzy do przystani Ziemi Gorącej, gdyby ją zostawiono w porcie wyspy Gurbi, nie było by tej klęski! Działano w brew jego woli, i kto sprowadził Hanzę, był zatem odpowiedzialny za jej stratę; za powrotem na ziemię Izaak potrafi pociągnąć do odpowiedzialności tych, co mu taką krzywdę wyrządzili. — Mordieux — krzynął kapitan Servadac — zamilcz, mości Izaaku, bo inaczej każę cię okuć! Izaak Hakhabut zamilkł i powrócił do swej nory. 14 grudnia ukończono mongolfierkę. Starannie uszyta i pokostowana, była znakomicie trwałą. Łódź utworzona z plecionej łoziny, z której porobione były przegródki na spodzie Hanzy, mogła pomieścić dwadzieścia trzy osoby. Chodziło zresztą tylko o krótkie utrzymanie się na wysokości — o czas, w którymby się można było wśliznąć z atmosfery Gallii w atmosferę ziemską. Na wygody nie można się było oglądać. Pozostawało więc jeszcze zawsze pytanie dotyczące godziny, minuty i sekundy, pytanie na które nieprzystępny, uparty Palmiryn Rosette nie dał był jeszcze odpowiedzi. W tym czasie Gallia przecinała orbitę Marsa, która była odległą od ziemi o 56 milionów mil. Nie było więc jeszcze obawy. Jednakże tego dnia, 15 grudnia, Gallijczycy mogli myśleć, że już ich ostatnia godzina nadeszła. Dało się uczuć coś w rodzaju trzęsienia ziemi. Wulkan się wzburzył, jakby jakimś podziemnym ruchem wstrząśnięty. Kapitan Servadac i jego towarzysze sądzili, że kometa pękł i co żywiej opuścili zachwianą skałę. W tym samym czasie zaleciał krzyk z obserwatoryum, i ujrzano nieszczęsnego profesora, wybiegającego ztamtąd z kawałkiem potrzaskanej lunety. Ale nikt się nie litował nad nim. W tej ciemnej nocy jakiś nowy satelita zdawał się krążyć do koła Gallii. Był to kawałek tegoż samego komety. Pod wpływem wewnętrznego parcia kometa rozłamał się na dwoje, podobnie jak to niegdyś stało się z kometą Gambartem. Olbrzymi odłamek, ciśnięty w przestrzeń, unosił z sobą Anglików z Ceuty i Gibraltaru.